The Fast And The Furious 3 Fearless Crew
by NitrusBurn
Summary: Four teens struggle into the street racing scene through crime. Four months after Nitrus Burn. (This was requested by a friend, from ideas he had but couldn't get down as a story himself.)
1. No Choices

The Fast And The Furious : Fearless Crew.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Josh Sharp stared at the ceiling of his dingy little bedroom, and listened to the noise of the racers as they gathered a few blocks away. The music, the engines, the cheers and jeers as cars were examined and bets exchanged. It was the same every time they gathered and he wished he could be there too, but he didn't even have a car, let alone something like the cars he'd occasionally see, driving by his house. In fact he'd never even been to watch the racers, fearing what his father would do, should he catch him. He gave a short snort of laughter at his own pathetic ness and made up his mind. He slipped on a pair of blue baggy jeans and a white T, it was warm enough outside for that to be enough. He pulled on his battered trainers and slipped out the back door making sure the coast was clear, then jogged up the road, using the music as a guide, though he was sure the racers were gathering at the seven eleven up the road, it had a large enough parking lot. He rounded a corner and saw what he'd been waiting for his whole life. The shining cars, all different colours gleaming in the street lights, stereos pumping out their music and base making his insides vibrate. He watched the crowd for a minute at a distance, unsure of himself. He wasn't one of their crowd, he didn't know the style or the lingo and suddenly felt he'd made a mistake. Just then he heard his name called, he looked round fearing his father had seen him sneak out and come after him. A guy in his early twenties, with short spiky hair approached him. Josh suddenly recognised the figure as James Marks, the older brother of his friend at school Max. He could never understand why anyone's parents would give their kid such a stupid name as Max Marks, made worse since he usually got the highest marks in the class. It wasn't if he was a swat either, it all just came naturally to him.  
  
"Hey James, what you doin here." Josh tried to lean against a door casually, and almost fell over as it opened under his weight.  
  
"Checkin out the competition, I was hoping to get a race in tonight but the big boys are out and I can't compete with them. What are you doing here, you don't even have a car?"  
  
"I just wanted to look. I didn't know you had a car."  
  
"I don't technically, a friend and I are building one up, but he keeps it in his garage, cos my parents wouldn't approve. He can't drive for shit, and I ain't a great mechanic, so it seemed a good combo." James looked over his shoulder. "They're moving off to the race now, you want a lift?" Josh was unsure for a moment, he didn't know where the race would be, or if he'd be able to get home afterwards.  
  
"I'd better not, I'm not supposed to be here, and I don't know if I could get back."  
  
"Oh, I'll drop you back, don't worry. Max would kill me if I didn't."  
  
"Ok then, cheers."  
  
"No problem. Common, my car's over here." James led the way to a dark green Proton, parked at one end of the lot. It wasn't exceptional looking compared to some of the others, but it certainly didn't look normal, from the front at least. Josh noticed a 'work in progress' sign hung in the rear window. "You're lucky, Al's not here tonight, so theirs room, we stripped out the rear seats when we custom built the roll cage. The NOS system will eventually fit in there too." James started the car and followed a convoy of cars as they left the parking lot and made their way onto the highway, heading for the industrial park and the drag strip.  
  
.  
  
Josh gingerly opened the door and crept upstairs to bed. He spent the rest of the night dreaming of the race he'd seen. The immensely powerful cars going faster than he'd thought possible. Josh had never quite understood what drag racing really meant but now he did, and he knew he wanted in. At eight his alarm went off and he quickly got dressed. He wanted to tell his friends about what he'd scene. As he passed the kitchen, he saw his father sitting at the table. Josh took a deep breath, he knew asking his father for anything usually meant a smack on the head, but he decided it was worth it.  
  
"Dad, can I have a car?" His father dropped the newspaper and glared at Josh.  
  
"Ha, you have a car, I'm not spending my hard earned cash on a car for you, what's wrong with your legs, can't you walk." Suddenly his father got an evil grin. "Tell you what, if you want a car, you can have one, but you have to buy it yourself. I ain't payin for it." Josh knew his father was teasing. He'd never gotten any allowance, and any money he earned from working his shift at the market, went into his college fund, though Josh suspected his dad had been taking money from that to play poker with his mates. He hung his head as he went out the front door, and said, trying not to sound sarcastic.  
  
"Thanks dad." He then went down to the corner to wait for the bus.  
  
.  
  
"So your dad said you could have a car?"  
  
"Yeah, but only if I pay for it. Where am I gonna get that kind of money Max? Then there's the money for the tuning and modding and the insurance and maintenance, etc etc."  
  
"Er, I don't know. But fuck insurance, my brother isn't insured, but he's driven that Proton."  
  
"Who's driven a Proton?" An athletically built guy with short blond hair sat down in the seat next to Josh.  
  
"Hi Kay, I was just grumbling about my money troubles."  
  
"Our courageous friend here, finally got up the bottle to go down the drag racing last night. Now he wants one, but his father will only let him have a car if he buys it himself."  
  
"So I need money." Key looked at him and shrugged.  
  
"Don't look at me, I'm as skint as you. Maybe you could steal some?"  
  
"OH YEAH." Josh said laying on the sarcasm with a trowel. "And how are we going to steal enough money, with out being caught." Max gave a short cough.  
  
"Actually, it'd be fairly easy to tap into the schools payroll, they don't have any security, and then we siphon some off. All the old teachers payroll accounts are still their, but inactive. We just reactivate a couple and tell the computer to transfer the money to a different account. We should even be able to make it look like the accounts are still inactive. It'd be months before they notice anything. If we use online banking, we can shift the cash about, or use it to buy expensive items, then sell them to people slightly cheaper, and they'll never be able to trace it." Josh and Kay gave Max a long look.  
  
"You've given this a lot of thought haven't you?" Josh raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, I've had this planned for a few months, since I found the hole in the system." Kay half raised a hand.  
  
"Um, surely you're not serious guys, I was only kidding, and what's this we stuff?" Max shrugged.  
  
"We do it right, and we won't get caught, and we could all get cars."  
  
"You don't think they'll be suspicious when they see us in our fancy new cars, and realise a whole load of their money has vanished." Max face faulted.  
  
"Actually, I hadn't thought of that."  
  
"What your suggesting is like that programmer, or they guy in superman three. You'd get away with it if you don't spend the money." Josh shrugged.  
  
"What if we did it to a different school, most use the same system. One in a different state and we only do it once but with all the dead accounts. Once the money goes in, we transfer it to a bunch of different accounts, then let it lie for a while. If nothing happens, we shift it again and collect it. How about that?" Josh gave a consenting nod to Max, Kay just looked at them like they were mad.  
  
"Common, please. You're sixteen. You get caught, the rest of your life is gonna be fucked."  
  
"Our lives are already pretty fucked. I mean we're hardly the in crowd round here are we. This is our chance to change everything." Kay sighed.  
  
"If it looks like they are onto us, we cut and run right and forget the whole thing."  
  
"Right." All three gave a nervous shudder. They knew they were about to become criminals, and there was no turning back. 


	2. Cars n Criminals

Chapter 2.  
  
Josh and Max sat in a corner of the library in front of a small laptop they'd 'borrowed' from someone's locker at school. Max checked the jerry rigged connection to the libraries phone line, and opened the dialler program and a program he'd found on the net to dial into win socks, so he could route his signal around. Josh had had no idea what Max had been saying, but hadn't wanted to say. Kay, on lookout, coughed and they covered the laptop with newspapers as an old lady walked past them. Max lifted the papers.  
  
"Ok we're in. I choose a school in New York, I figured that was far enough." Max began typing and clicking left right and centre as Josh tried to understand. Fairly soon Max asked for the numbers of the three accounts they'd set up the previous day over the net, all under assumed identities done with the laptop and a payphone. He hit a few more keys, then closed the programs. Kay came over and joined them.  
  
"So is it done?"  
  
"Yup. I've set it up so in three days when their payroll transactions go through, all the old accounts re-activate, twenty six in total and transfer the money evenly between the back accounts we set up. Then I put a virus in that's going to wipe their entire payroll system, so all the records will be gone including that months transactions. They'll think it's all a big computer glitch, and won't have any record of what cash they had or where it went."  
  
"What about paper records."  
  
"It's a chance we have to take. Now all we do is wait a couple of months and see what happens."  
  
.  
  
Josh sat watching the news, fingers crossed. Then the article he'd been waiting for came on.  
  
"In a bizarre computer glitch, a New York school has found its entire record archive destroyed. Financial information, pupils grades and even staff lists have all been wiped out. It happened today shortly after twelve when the payroll system activated. Many staff are now anxious as to what will happen now, though most pupils are happy to enjoy a few days at home while the problem is sorted. There are two theories floating around at the moment, one that the computer crash is the result of hackers, and the other, the poor recent installation of a Microsoft networks upgrade. The investigation continues."  
  
"Shit, I think it worked." Josh spoke under his breath, but his father looked at him.  
  
"What did you say."  
  
"I said, Shit, Microsoft never works."  
  
"What do I care about computers. Get my cigarettes from the kitchen would you."  
  
"Yes sir." Josh stood and almost skipped to the kitchen.  
  
.  
  
The next two months passed very slowly, with no more news of the school incident, other than to report that a sorting glitch in the upgrade had been to blame, and investigations had ceased, when pay checks had arrived on time. Max had occasionally shifted the money between accounts, and then finally transferred it to two new accounts named under Insulin Games Ltd. Then over the following two months, slowly siphoned into accounts in their own names, labelled as royalties pay for a non existent game.  
  
In all it had taken four and a half months or preparation ad work, and now Josh looked over his new bank statement. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he looked at Max.  
  
"There's eighty thousand pounds in here? How the fuck did we end up with this much."  
  
"Um, well, I only came up with the idea of wiping the whole system at the last minute, and I figured, what the hell, if there would be no records, I would transfer all the money they weren't using to pay the actual teachers and other direct employees to our accounts. Since they used their paper backup when they replaced the system, the money simple returned to them, but it didn't if you see what I mean. Basically we created a total of two hundred and forty thousand to split three ways and do with as we choose out of thin air, and all that money appears to have come to us from a games company for a game we designed, that's only selling overseas. It's all perfectly legal if you don't look to hard. So I guess you can get that car you wanted now Josh." Max grinned.  
  
"Shit man. We'd better not get caught." Kay said looking at his friends.  
  
"Too late now if we do." Josh said, his fingers trembling slightly. "So, you guys wanna go look for cars or what?" They shared a moronic grin and walked out the school gates. They were stopped by a cheery feminine voice.  
  
"Where are you guys going, school hasn't even started yet, and your leaving." The three turned to see Jessica. She'd only joined the school a month ago, when her father had moved into the area from Japan for business. She'd kind of fallen in with the group, since Kay had been appointed to show her round on her first day and she'd caught Josh's interest because of her love of cars, and stories of watching the late night illegal drifting competitions on the streets of Tokyo. Her English was surprisingly good, though her mother was English and she had been raised speaking both languages.  
  
"Er, we decided we didn't feel like school today. We thought we'd do some shopping." Max felt a hard elbow to the ribs. Too late he realised he'd mentioned the S word.  
  
"Shopping cool. Can I come. What you shopping for then?" She said, grabbing her bag and running to catch up. Josh smiled, where the other two felt Jessica's shopping habits were annoying, he thought them cute, even if he did have to carry all her bags.  
  
"Cars."  
  
"Eh. What kind, you mean toy ones?"  
  
"No dummy, real cars. We decided we need some wheels. You don't need to worry, you've already got some." Jessica stuck her tongue out at Kay.  
  
"Yes I do, and if you want a lift into town, you should be nice to me. It's a long walk you know."  
  
"You'll give us a lift?" Max asked. Jessica nodded, and walked towards her Honda Accord parked across the road. The others followed.  
  
"You could do some great things to this car you know Jes." Josh said as he climbed in.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know much about cars. My father bought it for me, cos I said I liked one I saw at a show, but I didn't know how to go from there."  
  
"Well, if this goes like it should, you can have yours done with ours."  
  
"Cool. So where to guys?" Max pulled a mag from his school bag.  
  
"There's a Jap imports place up on 5th somewhere. Near the coast I think, we can go there first. Get a tan there to aye?"  
  
"Ok." She started the car and pulled off.  
  
.  
  
Josh, Max, Kay and Jessica admired the rows of gleaming Japanese metal standing on the garage forecourt. A young man in a sharp suit came out to greet them, Josh recognised him as one of the guys he'd seen on his last trip to the races, in fact he'd won his race.  
  
"Can I help you, or are you just looking." Josh smiled a friendly smile at the fellow.  
  
"We're each looking for a car, that represents us, to mod and tune into the ultimate drag racers."  
  
"Um, I'm not sure if this is the place your." Josh cut him off.  
  
"Well done on your win the other night. Most deserved." He gave the man a knowing wink.  
  
"Thank you, maybe you are in the right place after all. Have a look a round and see what you like, and let me knew if you have any questions. Kay and Max began looking along the rows of cars. "You sir, I have something special you might like to see." The man led Josh and Jessica into the show room towards a yellow car spinning slowly on a turntable. Josh drew in his breath.  
  
"A Nissan 200SX. Wow. I want it."  
  
"I thought you might. Of course many people have, but it's not cheap." Josh hungrily eyed the beautiful car.  
  
Outside Kay had found the car he wanted. A deep blue 98 Subaru Impreza, and over the other side, Max had spotted a black Honda NSX.  
  
.  
  
The four cars left the garage in convoy and headed for Max's house, where they hoped to meet his brother James. He'd been promising to introduce them to someone, if they ever got their act together and turned up with a car. They arrived just as he was about to leave. The laughed as they saw him watch with open mouthed amazement as the convoy pulled up in front of him. Josh rolled down the window of the 200SX.  
  
"Dude, you promised to introduce us to someone who could help us with fixing up our cars. Know seems as good a time as any." James mouthed a few incoherent words and sat down on the concrete step rather hard. Max leaned out of his car and waved at his brother.  
  
"So, you gonna help us here, or just gawk all day?" James shook his head slowly, and stood up, numbly making his way towards the Nissan. He climbed in slowly and looked at Josh. He looked out the back window at the other cars. Something seemed to snap.  
  
"Where the fuck did these come from?" He shouted. Josh covered his ears.  
  
"Mike Jap Imports and don't shout. Now can we go or not."  
  
"Fine, down the end of here and take a right. I think we need to have a talk later."  
  
"Where are we going anyway."  
  
"It's a garage called Torettos." 


	3. A New Team Forms

Chapter 3.  
  
Jessie was the first to hear the approaching cars and looked expectantly down the road. He signalled Dom when he saw the first of the four cars round the corner.  
  
"Dom, you might wanna see this." Dom closed the bonnet of Brian's recently acquired BMW and came to see what Jessie was talking about. The 200SX pulled up by the garage and two guys stepped out, one looked to be in his twenties who Dom recognised, but the driver looked only about sixteen. He checked the other cars out, and looked at Jessie.  
  
"Bar James, non of those guys are over seventeen. What do you think?"  
  
"They're either rich or nicked."  
  
"Go run the plates would you Jessie, and send Vince out here." Jessie nodded and headed back to the office. A moment later Vince came out. Meanwhile James had approached Dom.  
  
"Hey Dom, I want you to meet my brother and his friends." He said pointing at Max and the others. Dom looked at Josh.  
  
"Those are nice cars for someone of your age."  
  
"They're not nicked if that's what you mean. We came into some money, and James here said he'd introduce us to someone who could fix these up for us."  
  
"Fix them up?" Dom looked at James.  
  
"They want em kitted out. Completely. We're talking custom body kits, alloys n tyres, engine rebuilds, NOS and everything that goes with that lot."  
  
"And they've got the cash."  
  
"Most of it." Josh spoke up. Over a hundred thousand to split between the four."  
  
"Do you guys even know how to drive at the speeds your talking about."  
  
"I've been teaching them in the Proton, but I didn't expect them to get anything like these." James said indicating the cars parked down the road. "Well, Jessica already had the accord, but she's been in Drifting races n Tokyo."  
  
"Actually, I've only watched them." Josh looked annoyed.  
  
"Look, we want these totally kitted, can you do it or not?" Dom sighed.  
  
"Sure, but you're going to be helping working on them. If you want to race, and that's the only reason to have cars like this, then your going to know how they work, and I think we're going to have to teach you how to drive properly. You can't just expect to be able to jump in the ring with us, or you'll kill yourselves."  
  
"Cool. Where do we start." Josh looked at Dom and then his friends.  
  
"Come back tomorrow and we'll have some designs for you to look over." They all nodded and turned to go.  
  
"James, watch them ok. Snowmen only melt with time or fire. Make sure it's time with these guys ok."  
  
"Ok Dom. See you later." James got back in the Nissan and the four drove off. Jessie re-appeared from the office.  
  
"There all clean man. Bought about two hours ago from an import cars place." Vince growled.  
  
"I don't like it Dom. If one of those was James' brother, why'd he have enough cash for that NSX when his brother has only a half completed Proton. They gotta be into something."  
  
"Yeah, but as long as non of the heat comes down on us, there's no point worrying about it. It's their decision. Those cars could give us some real competition again. They just wanna do what they love. Remember Vince. Jessie, start working on some designs for a 200SX, an Impreza, an NSX and an Accord."  
  
"K Dom. Vince you go find Brian. See if he's heard anything lately. Maybe they knew Zander, if they had one of those chips."  
  
.  
  
"Hello Josh." Jessica's cheery voice floated down the engine well. Josh slid out from under the Nissan on the trolley. Jessica laughed when she saw him. "You not supposed to bath in the oil, just drain it."  
  
"Em thanks for the tip. What cha want?"  
  
"Nothing, Leon's fitting the real valance to the Accord. He was having trouble fitting it around the tail pipes. Once it's on, that'll be the bodywork finished, except for the re-spray."  
  
"They sorted the engine yet then?"  
  
"No, I'm waiting for a few overnight parts to arrive. The new intake wasn't strong enough, and it fractured. How's yours?"  
  
"I'm still waiting on the NOS system, I was gonna copy the one in Brian's Beemer, but it needs to be redesigned to fit the different body structure. Plus the oil wasn't right and wouldn't flow right. So I'm changing it for the really high performance stuff. Dom says once she's done, it'll run nines." A voice from outside interrupted them.  
  
"Jess, the parts are here." She looked up.  
  
"Thanks Vince. Back in a minute." Josh watched her walk away. He gave a slight sigh then shook his head and slid back under the car.  
  
"Don't fall for her boy, you'll ruin your friendship." He said to himself.  
  
"Why?" Dom said looking at him through the engine well.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why don't you want to fall for her."  
  
"Cos if anything happened and we split, two people in a relationship can't just be friends afterwards."  
  
"Then don't let anything happen. It's obvious she like you too. Ask her out, you might find something you've been missing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Love." Dom laughed.  
  
"How are the others doing?" Josh said changing the subject.  
  
"We just finished the Impreza, and Jessie and Max are crouched over that damn computer tweaking the NSX settings. They must of stuck more computer stuff in there than car parts. Oh and the Accords engine will be done by tonight. I'd say the lot will be done by the end of the week."  
  
"Three days, just in time for Fridays race."  
  
"Slow down, you've only just got the hang of driving the RX7. Wait till you've had a few weeks practice in your own cars first. Race Wars is coming up in a fortnight, you can cut em loose there." Josh looked disappointed but nodded with acceptance. In the last month, they'd all come to know a lot about cars and about driving them fast with the special tutelage of the team. Josh wondered briefly about his father. He hadn't seen him since the night he'd brought the car home. His father had gone nuts, hitting him, and demanded that Josh hand him the keys. Finally Josh had grabbed golf club leaning in the hallway and hit his father with it and run out the door. Since then he'd been staying with Jessica and had stayed away from the crazy old man. He shook his head again and got back to work. He'd deal with that basted if he ever showed up again. 


End file.
